


what in the heck is a heat

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Skeleton Heat, first heat, uuh i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus helps sans with his first heat</p><p>ah yes, such a creative summary lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	what in the heck is a heat

**Author's Note:**

> aFTER SO LONG ITS FINALLY HERE, lets see how many months have i been working on this shit?? 2 months, 2 whole months, well i guess that goes to show how fucking slow i am at writing, anyways, here it is! i hope my shit writing was worth the wait

It all started in the middle of his usual training with Alphys, as Sans barraged the training dummy in the royal guards front yard he began feeling hot, he brushed it off and continued his attacks as Alphys instructed him, but soon the heat became too much, the small skeleton could feel himself getting weaker every passing moment. He decided that it was a good time to ask Alphys for a break, to which she complied.

"hey, i know you really want in the royal guard and all, but dont push yourself alright? you look like you're gonna pass out" Alphys said as they made their way inside, an unusual tone of worry draped over her normal booming voice.

"i-im fine! i just have to sit down is all" Sans said panting slightly, he sat at the kitchen table as Alphys instantly got to work making tea for the two of them.

"your face looks really blue, are you sure you're okay? you usually dont get like this when we train" Alphys voiced more of her concern as she waited for the water to boil.

"yes im sure! the tea w-will help with...whatever is happening" Sans sighed a bit as he heard the kettle, he actually wasn't sure if he was okay, at all, this has never happened before, everything seemed so stuffy, and hot, he could barely think. Maybe taking off the metal pieces to his battle body will help? he squirmed his way out of the constricting metal, instantly feeling relief, but only for a moment.

As Alphys finished pouring the tea she turned around, a sickeningly sweet smell assaulting her nostrils, she then realized what was happening to the small skeleton. A grin then spread itself on the guardswoman's face.

"here ya are Sansy" Alphys tone was no longer worried, but it wasn't her normal loud tone either, not that Sans took notice to it. As soon as his cup was sat down in front of him he began drinking it, not caring that it was hot, he already felt as though he was on fire, chugging the drink down in a desperate attempt to feel better, to no avail.

"hey, why dont you head home and have papyrus take care of you? that'll help" Alphys said slyly, taking a sip of her tea as she sat at the other end of the table.

"y-yeah, good idea Alphys, uh, do you mind if i leave my battle body here? i-i dont really want to put it back on, and i dont f-feel like lugging it all the way back home.." Sans said weakly as he slid out of his chair.

"thats fine, i can always drop it off if you need it" the reptilian smiled at Sans from across the table.

"thanks, i-i'll let you know when im feeling better" Sans said as he made his way to the door.

"alright, be careful on your way home lil' guy" Alphys waved as the small skeleton walked out, watching as the teeth of her door slid open, Sans shuffling out, and the teeth sliding closed, slamming against one another as they shut.

As soon as the door shut a mischievous smirk made its way onto her face, taking out her phone her claws quickly dialed the number she had memorized.

"h-hello?" a familiar voice came through the speakers.

"Undyne! you have those creepy cameras hidden everywhere right? and they broadcast onto that huge monitor in your lab?" Alphys asked.

"uh, y-yes, but wh-" Undyne was interrupted by howling laughter.

"great! focus the cameras on sans, i'll be right over! oh and get some popcorn ready, we're gonna need it" Alphys hung up before Undyne could reply. 

Sighing, the royal scientist put her phone away in her lab coats pocket, walking over to the monitor she searched for Sans' location. He had just been sat down by the small bird that ever so graciously carries you over the gap. Trying to figure out why Alphys wanted to watch Sans, Undyne looked closely at the skeleton, she then noticed that his face was flush a brilliant blue, he held his arms up to his chest almost defensively as it heaved, he walked quickly in small strides, Undyne had quickly put everything together, she blushed heavily as realization hit her, glasses fogging up as sweat began to collect on her forehead. Locking the cameras to follow Sans' position she then began to make popcorn, this was certainly going to be interesting.

\---

As Sans was sat down by the bird he got an uneasy feeling of being watched, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, he had more important things to worry about right now, like getting home. He walked at a hurried pace, but his short legs not being able to get him very far very fast, in contrast to his older brother, whenever the two would walk together Sans would almost have to jog to keep up with Papyrus.

Sans then began to think about his lazy older brother; he envied him for his height, if he had his height then people might take him more seriously, and Alphys would let him into the royal guard, probably. Well at least he can feel tall by sitting on Papyrus' shoulders. It was something he would do often to feel taller, next to his brother Sans only comes up to his waist, so it was quite the difference to be sat atop the large monster's shoulders. His thoughts began to drift as he thought about sitting in his brothers lap, another thing the smaller skeleton did often, Papyrus always felt so warm and comfortable, sitting in his lap always made Sans feel safe and relaxed. When he got home all he wanted to do was sit in Papyrus' lap and stay there until he felt better.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he suddenly felt the heat in his soul and groin flare up, letting out a quiet whine, what on earth was happening? he looked around, not really sure how far he had walked since he got lost in his own mind.

He was in the bridge seed room, he let out a sigh of relief, almost home. He started walking again, crossing over the bloomed flowers. He stopped in the middle of the room, considering sitting down to take a break, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as his face hit the hard ground, being tackled from behind, he laid on his stomach, sweat gathering as he felt a huff on the back of his skull.

He whirled himself around to be facing his assaulter, he was met with the sight of a horse...eel..guy..oh, Aaron, Sans grimaced slightly.

"oh..u-uh, hi A-Aaron..d-did you need something..?" Sans voice shook slightly.

Suddenly Sans saw a large..thing.. protruding from the eel half of Aaron's body, and it was getting very uncomfortably close to Sans' pelvis. The skeleton was about to say something, but was interrupted when Aaron started rutting against him, he yelped loudly as Aaron's member rubbed against his pelvis, the warmth that pooled there getting hotter, he didn't want it to get hotter! he wanted it to go away! he writhed trying to get away, seeing that struggling was getting him no where, kicking seemed like the best option. His first kick landed on Aarons chest, successfully knocking the wind out of him, the other sat up, holding his chest trying to get a breath. Now was his chance to escape, scrambling up he ran as fast as he could, not stopping until he got just outside of Snowdin. Looking back to make sure Aaron wasn't following him, then breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw no one was behind him. 

Relaxing as he felt the familiar crunch of snow beneath his feet, he trotting the rest of the way to his and Papyrus' shared house. Wedging the key into the slot and unlocking the door, he stepped inside and leaned against the closed door. Finally home.

"Papyrus! im home!" Sans called out as he pushed himself off the door, he waited for a moment; no reply.

"he must be at one of his stations.." the skeleton thought out loud, he groaned, he really didn't want to walk anymore, he wasn't even sure what station his brother would be at. He decided that it would be for the best if he waited for Papyrus to come home, knowing how lazy he is, he would probably take one of his many breaks soon but before Sans did anything else, he wanted to change and get into some more breathable clothes.

He made his way into his room, closing the door behind him he immediately stripped, relishing in the coolness being bare provided, he then walked to his closet, finding the thinnest and lightest items of clothing he owned. He slipped on a pair of black knee length yoga pants, along with a thin light blue sweater, and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, much better.

He needed to find something to do to pass the time, and to help keep his mind of the ever-present heat, he paused, thinking for a moment, then it came to him; he'll do laundry, Papyrus always had dirty clothes laying around. Though laundry day was on Sunday, it wouldn't hurt to get a few things done before then.

Sans made his way to his brothers room at the end of the hall, pushing the door open and flicking on the light. He let out a groan at the sight of the messy room, socks laid strewn about, there was a pile of dirty clothes on one side of the room, and stacks of old taco plates sat at the bed side.

"honestly papyrus, every time i clean your room it just turns right back into a mess again.." Sans talked to himself, a habit he had picked up while he cleaned. He began to pick up the dirty clothes that were by the bed, collecting them in his arm, continuing to mumble to himself about how messy his brother's room was. He picked up one of papyrus many orange hoodies, feeling an odd sticky-ness on his hand he paused. 

"honey?.." the skeleton asked himself, whatever the material was it seemed like it was pretty fresh. He rubbed his fingers and thumb together to feel the thick liquid, pulling his fingers apart a thick string persisted, connecting his digits.

Curiously, he brings his fingers to his mouth, cautiously licking them, his eyes lit up at the flavour, it wasn't as sweet as regular honey, but it tasted just as good. He licked the substance off his fingers, after what was on his hand was off he turned his attention to the sweater, finding the area with the substance on it, he started to lick and suck on the spot.

'it smells like him' Sans thought to himself. Taking a deep inhale of breath, breathing in Papyrus' scent, a sudden surge of heat going through his whole body, biting down on the fabric he whined; oddly enough, he liked the feeling, the warmth filling his soul. He dropped the clothes that he had picked up back on the floor, using his now free hand he got a better hold of the sweater, bringing it closer to his face. 

His pelvis felt like it was on fire, and his pants began feeling damp. Letting out muffled moans it became increasingly more difficult to stay standing, his legs trembled, threatening to give out, before he could let himself fall on the floor he sat on the edge of his brothers bed, pressing and rubbing his legs together he panted heavily.

\---

The best part about having two jobs is the fact that you get twice as many legally required breaks, and speaking of breaks, its just about time for Papyrus to go on one of many, he was looking forward to relaxing for a bit on his bed. He got up from his hotdog station in Hotland, teleporting into the living room of his shared home, he sighed as he made his way up the stairs, not bothering to call out for his brother, he should still be at his training with Alphys anyways.

Opening the door to his room he was met with truly a sight to behold: Sans sat on his bed, part of one of his sweaters in his mouth, his face was flush a bright blue, and he was practically squirming, not to mention the sweet smell that wafted his way, that alone was enough to make him stop in his tracks. He swallowed thickly, getting the courage to make his presents known.

"..u-uh, sans? what are you doing with my sweater?" Papyrus got out. Sans jumped at the sudden voice, dropping the fabric from his mouth.

"o-oh papy! you're h-home! i-i was just uh... i.. i-im really hot! a-and i was trying to c-clean to keep my mind off it, b-but there was s-some honey on one of y-your sweaters, a-and it tasted really g-good, and then i started getting h-hotter-" Sans was interrupted by his brother choking on air.

"s-sans that wasn't... h-honey.." Papyrus said, voice shaking slightly.

"oh, t-then what was it?" Sans asked.

"u-uh.. never mind that, y-you said you were hot?" Papyrus said dodging the question, deciding it would be better to keep it a secret.

"yeah! i-it started while i was t-training with Alphys.. i-its really hot, in my soul, a-and down here..." the smaller skeleton pointed down at his pelvis, he then took notice to the wet spot on his pants, and the blue stain on the bed sheets. Papyrus stepped further into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"alright bro, it seems like you're in uh.. heat" Papyrus explained, sitting next to Sans on the bed "it happens to a monster at least once every three months, sometimes more, sometimes less, it depends on a lot of things, im willing to bet you triggered your heat because you were pushing yourself in training" the close proximity of the two making the sweet smell ever more present to the taller skeleton, making it difficult to control his instinctual urges.

"h-heat?... i-is there any way to stop it?" Sans asked, looking up to his brother.

"there.. is a way to make it subside for a little bit, b-but we cant do it" Papyrus scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"well why not?" Sans scooted closer to the other, their legs touching.

"b-because we're brothers, i-its not something brothers do" Papyrus explained, his cheeks now flush a light orange.

"p-please Papy, this is getting unbearable, w-whatever it is, im sure it will be fine" Sans pleaded with his older brother, putting a hand on the others arm and looking up at him with innocent eyes. Though he was trying to reassure his brother he only made Papyrus feel more guilty, he didn't want to stain those large innocent eyes.

Sans wasn't sure why, but he yearned to be close to his brother, he felt it deep in his soul, he wanted to be as close as he could. He looked up to his brother, he was quiet, it seemed like he was thinking, Sans removed his hand from the taller skeletons arm, instead wrapping his arms around Papyrus, clinging onto the orange hoodie he always wore, he nuzzled into the other as he whined.

"common Papy please, m-make it stop" Sans begged as tears welled in his eyes.

Would it really be okay? doing that sort of thing with his brother, it was just to help him feel better, help subside the heat, Papyrus knew what it was like to go through heat without anyone to help, it was less than desirable. One part of him was screaming to get himself together, this is his brother he's talking about, his sweet innocent brother, he couldn't defile him like that, but the other half was telling him to give into temptation. As Sans clung to his hoodie and begged he felt everything telling him no shift into screaming yes, take him, help him, make him feel good.

Papyrus moved quickly, probably faster than he's ever moved in his life. Pushing the smaller skeleton back onto the bed, who let out a small squeak as his back hit the bed. Papyrus now sat between his brother's legs, forcing them apart, now that his legs were open the smell of his heat was all the more stronger, making Papyrus' head spin.

"P-Papy?" Sans squeaked out, his voice quiet, soft, sweet, innocent. Innocent. The word swam in Papyrus' head, innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Until finally, wreck him.

"Sans.. you're going to feel so much better" Papyrus voice was low and husky, animalistic, he was being over taken by his brothers heat. Sans felt a shiver go down his spine as the other spoke, making his pelvis burn and his soul hum.

"g-good, because i dont-" before Sans could finish Papyrus clanked their teeth together, the skeletal equivalent of a kiss. Papyrus had kissed him before but for some reason it felt different this time, a good different, he didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly Sans felt something wet slide across his teeth, making him jump, he glanced down to see Papyrus had summoned his tongue. It was long, unnaturally so, and slender, in contrast to his own tongue, which was broad and flat. Speaking of his tongue, it had automatically summoned itself upon seeing the others tongue. He opened his mouth to let his brother in, making a strangled noise as Papyrus violently shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues intertwined as pants and muffled moans filled the air. Papyrus pulled away from the kiss, huffing as if he had just ran a hundred miles, Sans whined at the loss of the kiss, Papyrus pulled the small skeleton's handkerchief down enough to be able to lick as his neck, Sans let out a loud moan as he felt Papyrus' wet hot tongue slide on his neck.

"o-oh stars" Sans gasped out as his neck was assaulted.

Papyrus slid his hand under the others sweater, pushing it up, taking his time to run his hand over the smaller's stomach. He can finally touch every inch of Sans, like how he's only ever dreamed of, he can feel every curve and every dip. Running his hands over Sans stomach again he let out an almost dreamy sigh, trailing his hand along the bottom curve of his baby brother's stomach, so soft, he took a hand full and squeezed, not hard enough for it to hurt, but hard enough to make Sans gasp.

Papyrus switched to licking the others neck to licking his stomach, licking and kissing, kneading his blue belly, taking his time to place gentile kisses all over his brothers cute pudgy stomach. Hearing Sans whimpers and moans made Papyrus shiver, he wanted to hear more of those sounds. He hummed against his brothers stomach as he slid down, moving his hands down from his stomach to his hips, hooking his fingers into the waist band of his brothers pants he pulled them down and off, discarding them somewhere on the messy floor. He looked to see Sans had formed himself a pussy, it was practically dripping, how cute.

Moving his hands further down he pushed Sans' legs apart and placed a gentile kiss on the inside of his brother's thigh. Papyrus looked up at the smaller skeleton, who's face was flush blue, the same blue as his stomach, and the same blue as his newly formed cunt.

"P-Papy, what are you do-ING?!" the last part of his sentence turned into a yelp as Papyrus liked the lips of his pussy.

Sans' whole body jolted as Papyrus slid his tongue into him. He was slow, agonizingly slow, moan after moan began to fall out of the smaller's mouth as Papyrus' tongue slid deeper into him, Sans' own tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. 

Papyrus hummed lowly as he slid his tongue into his brother, taking in the flavour, he was sweet, almost intoxicatingly so. Once his tongue was in as far as it could go, he began thrusting it in and out, Sans' hands instantly going to Papyrus' skull as his back arched, his moans getting louder and higher in pitch with each thrust of Papyrus' tongue.

"so good... your tongue 's sooo good.." Sans' slurred words were nothing more than broken whimpers, honestly Papyrus was surprised that the smaller could even form sentences at this point. Obviously he had to fix that.

Papyrus growled lowly, wrapping his arms around the others upper thighs he pulled the smaller down, while he moved himself forward, forcing his tongue in deeper, Sans' back arching again as he let out a loud moan. Sans then felt a coiling pressure building up, it felt as though he was going to pee, throwing Sans into a panic, not wanting to accidentally urinate into his brothers mouth he began desperately trying to push Papyrus' skull away.

"P-Papy! Papyrus w-wait, i-i feel like im g-going to-!" Sans didn't have time to finish, interrupting himself as he threw his head back as a moan loud enough to be considered a scream ripped its way through his throat. Whatever was going to come out of him came out directly into Papyrus' mouth.

The taller pulled back with a hum, slipping his tongue out, taking his time to place a few licks and kisses on Sans' cunt, he sat up, his chin dripping with blue. He looked to his brother, who had tears welling in his eyes.

"Papyrus, i-im so sorry" Sans said weakly, taking Papyrus a little bit by surprise.

"sorry? for what?" Papyrus asked, a look of confusion clear on his face.

"i-i just.. i.. p-peed in y-your mouth.." Sans said, his voice quiet and laced with shame, hes never been this embarrassed in his life, Papyrus, on the other hand, was taken back, pee? what on earth is he- oh, thats right, Sans hasn't done this type of thing before, not even to himself, he wouldn't have known what an orgasm felt like. Papyrus couldn't help it, he burst out into laughter.

"b-bro holy shit, that wasn't- oh my god- that wasn't pee, it was cum" Papyrus said through his laughter.

"c-cum? whats that? a-and stop laughing! it isn't funny!" Sans felt more than a bit frustrated.

"sorry, sorry, cumming is what happens when you feel really good, its whats supposed to happen in situations like this, so dont worry" Papyrus stopped his laughter to explain, wiping away the liquid on his mouth with the sleeve of his pull over.

"oh.. b-but i still feel really h-hot!" Sans whined as he squirmed.

"its alright, this is your first heat, so it'll probably take a few more rounds for it to subside" Papyrus explained.

"a-a few more rounds? a-are you going to keep using your t-tongue?" Sans asked.

"well i can, but theres other things i can do too" Papyrus said, Sans was quiet for a moment, he seemed to be thinking.

"please, d-do other things too, i-i want to see how it feels" Sans' words seemed to fall out of his mouth so sweetly, so innocently.

There was that word again, innocent, once again reminding Papyrus that he was doing this to his brother, his small, sweet, innocent, little brother. What would people say if they found out about this? theres no way he could tell anyone, he'll have to make sure sans doesn't say anything either. The last thing he wants is for people to find out about this and start being hateful towards them both, he himself could handle it, but he knew Sans couldn't. Papyrus shook the thoughts out of his head, focusing on the task at hand, he did still have to make his brother feel better after all.

"heh, sure bro, no problem" Papyrus smiled. he then turned his attention to their lower halves, positioning himself to sit comfortably between the smaller's legs, he ran his hand along the outside of the others thigh calmingly.

"this shouldn't hurt, but if it does, or if you want me to stop at all, tell me, alright?" Papyrus said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, Sans nodded in response.

Papyrus then took a hold of his already formed length, giving it a few strokes before lining himself up with Sans' entrance, he slowly pushed the head in, Sans let out a breathy moan, Papyrus' member was longer and wider than his tongue, the smaller skeleton wasn't sure if he would be able to take it all. As the older slid in Sans tried to breath as steadily as he could, a strangled whimper finding its way out here and there. Before Sans even realized it, Papyrus' full length was inside him.

"y-you alright?" Papyrus asked, looking down at the smaller.

"i-im fine" Sans responded, his voice shaky.

"good, tell me when i can m-move" Papyrus would be lying if he said that it wasn't hard to keep himself from pounding into his brother right away, his hot cunt squeezing around his length so perfectly, it was driving him mad the longer he stayed still. He heard Sans let out a shaky sigh as he felt him relax around his cock.

"o-okay, you can m-move" Sans panted out, unsure on what "moving" entailed.

Suddenly he felt Papyrus slowly backing out of him, why was he pulling out? Sans was about to protest when he felt Papyrus thrust back in, oh, so thats what he meant by moving; this felt a lot better than staying still.

Papyrus begun repeating his previous movement, thrusting in and out of his brother. Sans's moans mixing with the creaking of the bed, along with Papyrus' own grunts and moans.

"f-faster, please" Sans managed to choke out through moans, Papyrus immediately complied. Soon Papyrus was pounding his sweet little brother into the mattress.

"you like that? being fucked by my cock" Papyrus growled out, his voice low and practically dripping with lust.

"y-yes! god yes, i-it feels s-so good" Sans words were drawled, his head was swimming, drool running down his chin as he moaned.

"god you're making such a cute face right now, and the noises you're making are cute too, fuck Sans you're just too cute" Papyrus ran a hand along the outside of Sans' thigh, his other hand moving to rub and knead at the others stomach. Sans letting out a whine in response.

"h-harder! please Papy harder!" Sans begged, to which Papyrus was more than happy to comply, pulling out and slamming back into his brother as hard as he could, causing the bed frame to hit the wall and for the smaller to let out a choked moan.

Repeating the movement the room echoed with the sound of bone against bone, the bed frame slamming into the wall, and loud moans. Sans began scratching and pulling at the bed sheets, trying his hardest to keep a grip on reality, doing so becoming increasingly difficult as he felt the same coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"p-papy, i c-cant!" Sans whined almost pitifully.

"gonna cum?" Papyrus asked, immediately being answered by a frantic nod, to which he chuckled in response.

"common then, cum for me, cum for your big brother" he said in a husky tone, and with that Sans came for the second time with a loud moan of his brothers name. As the other came Papyrus kept thrusting, not missing a beat.

"you're doing so good, j-just hang in there a little bit longer for me, alright?" Papyrus said as he moved a hand to rub soothing circles on the smaller's hips, Sans nodding in response once again.

Papyrus quickened his pace as Sans' head spun, his moans turning into whines as he found it getting harder and harder to stay alert, the overstimulation causing the pleasure he was feeling to be doubled. His tongue lolling out of his mouth as it got harder to keep his eyes in focus.

"f-fuck, im gonna cum" Papyrus groaned as his thrusts became erratic, desperate for release. 

With just a few more thrusts Papyrus came deep inside his innocent little brother with a low moan, slowing his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. The feeling of being cum inside of, combined with Papyrus' slow thrusts sending Sans over the edge for the third time, tears falling from his sockets as he let out a broken moan.

Upon feeling Sans cum again Papyrus pulled out, replacing his cock with his fingers, and using his thumb to rub at his brothers clit. Leaning down he planted gentle kisses on Sans cheeks and forehead, showering him with kisses.

"you did such a good job, you're the best brother i could ever ask for" Papyrus whispered praises as his fingers moved slowly, his other hand rubbing Sans stomach.

All Sans could do was gasp and whimper, fighting to keep himself conscious. Suddenly his fourth and final orgasm hit, letting out a weak whine any chances of him staying awake were gone in a flash as he finally passed out from exhaustion and overstimulation.

Papyrus chuckled quietly to himself, giving Sans another kiss on the cheek before getting up. Looking around his room he found a towel on the floor, picking it up he moved back to the bed, he then covered up the wet spot on the sheets with the towel and got back into bed. Covering them both up with a blanket he cuddled up close to his brother, then finally drifting into sleep.

\---

"damn it! he went inside the house! we're not going to be able to see anything!" the guardswoman complained.

"n-not to fear Alphys, a little while ago when i was over i installed some cameras in their house, i-i know its an invasion of privacy so i usually keep them off, but i think this might be a good enough reason to turn them on, j-just this once" Undyne stammered.

"wow, thats seriously messed up, hurry up and turn them on!" Alphys roared, without hesitation undyne turned on the cameras inside Sans and Papyrus' shared home.

Stuffing their faces with the popcorn Undyne had made they watched as the rather scandalous scene unfolded in front of them on the monitor. By the time the two had fallen asleep the popcorn was gone and Undyne's face was burning a bright red, Alphys sporting her own slight blush as well.

"i-i cant b-believe w-we just watched that.." Undyne said as her shaky hand turned off the camera.

"i know right? that was great, and four times?! i never knew the little guy had it in him!" Alphys laughed.

"oh b-but the way Papyrus treated him at the end was just so s-sweet! giving him all those kisses and telling him how good he did" Undyne gushed at how caring Papyrus was to the small skeleton.

The two woman gossiped about the events that had taken place for a good half hour before vowing not to let anyone know what they saw, after a while Alphys took her leave. On her walk home the guards woman wondered to herself.

"maybe i should over work Sans during training more often"


End file.
